The story of Pong part 3 and 4!
by Game-writer34
Summary: If you thought the first one was weird then read this! It's a bit shorter but hey, it's worth it to be in confusinon world, isn't it? INJOY!


Authors note thingy: Hi, I've finally made part 3 and 4. it's a little shorter then the other one, but it's ten times better and more weird then ever! Now that I've made it, you can read it! And if you havn't either read the thing below you or go read the real thing! I hope this one is even weirder and better! INJOY!

* * *

THE FUNNY STORY OF **_PONG EXTREME _**

Part 3 and 4-the Pacman episode 1!

You probably wonder if you didn't read this, what went on last time on part 1 and 2? Well, to tell you, pacman came with a ghost and the now all the pong figures are running away from the two ghost! Now they must find a way to get out of this crazed up extreme pong ghost thing and get back to normal PONG!

_**PART 3!**_

**_Ball: _**Oh my god! RUN AWAY!

**_Pacman: _**Awww, they like you!

**_Pong figure 1: _**Dude, they're trying to kill us just a little bit, so help US!

**_Pong figure 2: _**OW! The red ghost bit me! I don't even care what their names are!

**_Ball: _**Me either! They suck!

**_Pacman: _**Hay don't talk to….-yeah, I have no idea what their names are either….

**_Pong figure 2:_** God it, get them away, you !

**_Pacman:_** Well, to do that we need to go to my world and eat those things that make them invisible, and then we can EAT UM'!

**_Ball:_** Hay, I think one of those guys is my aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed!

**_Pong figure 2:_** Cool, we can eat him!

**_Ball:_** First of all, her. Second of all, NO EATING MY aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed!

**_Pong figure 2:_ **Sorry!

**_Pong figure 2: _**Let's go, I want these guys dead!

**_Ball:_** NO EATING MY aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed!

**_Pong figure 1 & 2:_** Ok, our life, or you aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed?

**_Ball_**: Ok, ok, I guess we can eat my aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed….

**_Pacman and pong figure 1 & 2:_** Yay!

_**Later….**_

**_Red ghost: _**DIE LOSER!

**_Blue ghost:_** BLA!

**_Pacman:_** We're here!

**_Pink ghost:_** PINKY!

**_All pong figures: _**Oh, no, PINKY!

**_Pink ghost:_** PINKY! -attacks others-

**_Pacman:_** AHHHG!

**_All pong figures:_** AHHHG!

**_All 3 ghost:_** BLA!

**_Pacman:_** AHHHG!

**_All pong figures:_** AHHHG!

**_All 3 ghost:_** BLA!

**_Pacman:_** AHHHG!

**_All pong figures:_** AHHHG!

**_All 3 ghost: _**BLA!

**_Ball:_** RUN AWAY!

**_Pacman: _**Hurry, we have to find Ball's aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed!

**_Pong figure 1:_** It's like a maze in here!

**_Pong figure 2:_** Oh no! AHHHHHG! -silence-

**_Pacman:_ **Oh my god, they kill Kenny!

**_Pong figure 1:_** YOU BASTARD!

**_Ball:_** Guys, this is _pong extreme_, not _south park! _OK!

**_Pong figure 1: _**Shut up, fat-ass!

**_Ball:_** Screw you guys, I'm going home!

**_Pong figure 1: _**I miss pong figure 2.….-sigh-

**_Ball:_** Guys, I found my aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed while I was looking for the EXIT! COMMON OVER HERE!

**_Pacman and pong figure 1:_** kick ass….

_**PART 4!**_

**_Ball:_** Is it ok if I eat you my aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed?

**_aunt's dad's grandma's younger sister's husband's uncle's wife's mom's cousin twice removed :_**Sure.

**_Ball:_** Ok! -munch, munch-

**_All ghost:_** OH NO!

**_Pacman: _**We win!

**_Pong figure 1:_** Think again!

**_All ghost:_** TRANSFORM!

**_Pong figure 1 and Ball:_** I thought you said we won if we got that ball….

**_Pacman:_** Usually, but on the final level that no one has beaten, there's a boss, and well, this is him/her!

**_Pong figure 1 and Ball:_** AHHHG!

Part 4 was short, but confusing! What will happen next? Will they survive? Why was pong figure 2 killed off, and who killed him? A ghost? Or something else?


End file.
